Shiroe
How Shiroe joined the Tourney As a child, Shiroe found it difficult to make friends, and oftentimes went to the library rather than hang out with other people. His parents were rarely home due to work, and he grew up resenting them for that, although he later came to regret the way he had been inconsiderate towards them. During some point in middle school, Shiroe had a crush on a girl in his class. Two weeks before a school trip, he bought her a souvenir and gave it to her out of his own free will. However, shortly after the school trip, he was rejected, and constantly muttered "I'm too boring." At around 15 years old, Shiroe began playing Elder Tale. Four years prior to the main storyline, he became a member of the Debauchery Tea Party until its disbandment two years later. Shiroe never joined a guild after leaving his first one because of his inferiority complex and his belief that the system was too easily corrupted, and found himself once being used as a tool by a guild. Although joining the Debauchery Tea Party helped him with play with others, he still found himself distrustful of guilds, preferring to act as a mercenary during raids after the group disbanded. For example, he helped the Black Sword Knights, gaining the favor of Isaac despite rejecting a request to join the guild. According to Naotsugu, their first offline meeting entailed a thirty-minute lecture on the difference between black and oolong tea, which then moved on to Taiwanese politics, the EU, and the economy of tea. The two of them lived an hour's bike ride apart, and were often among the five Tea Party members pulled along to various events by Kanami. Along with being a member of the Debauchery Tea Party, Shiroe was also well-known among players for his contributions to the Elder Tale community. He often frequented foreign boards and forums to find out information, and ran a blog or guide called "Shiro Log." After the Homesteading the Noosphere expansion pack was released, Shiroe had been exploring a beginners' area with Minori and Tohya using the game's Teacher System to help them practice playing. When the pack was released, his screen filled with jet black darkness, and when he regained consciousness, he was no longer at his desk but rather appeared to be inside the in-game city of Akiba. At first, he was unsure whether he was inside of Elder Tale or merely in an unrelated world that happened to resemble the game, but after accidentally triggering the appearance of the in-game menus by raising a hand to touch his chin, he is convinced that he has somehow been transported into the game. A year after, an armored child named Iron Mam hacked into the servers to allow Shiroe to get free, and keep his Elder Tales equipment. It was so she could fight him in the Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Shiroe holds his staff out in a crouching position. After the announcer calls his name Shoots electric orbs out of his staff as the camera zooms shouting "Electrical Fuzz!" Special Moves Electrical Fuzz (Neutral) Shiroe shoots a small white orb that follows the target and shocks him/her. Mind Shock (Side) Shiroe shoots a dark purple sphere, causing an explosion that knocks the opponent away. Sparkling Scatter (Up) Shiroe jumps into the air while sparking lightning below him. Thorn Bind Hostage (Down) Shiroe makes five shining blue roots bind the opponent. When an ally of the opponent cuts each of these roots, they cause additional damage. Nightmare Sphere (Hyper Smash) Shiroe produces a semi-transparent sphere on his/her palm and launches it forward. If hit, the opponent will not only receive damage, but also a great slowdown in speed for twenty seconds. Thunderous Roar (Final Smash) Shiroe raises his staff and makes lightning bolts streak across the stage rapidly shocking opponents. Victory Animations #Shiroe taps the ground with his staff saying "This is... our new reality." #Shiroe swings his staff to the left and sparks lightning saying "The character in the game is supposed to be a Half-Alv." #Shiroe fixes his glasses and summons a barrier around him saying "That might be ture, but there is still a lot of our true selves in our Avatars." On-Screen Appearance Shiroe warps to his starting point and says "Well, uh, I actually expected you to look a little different." Trivia *Shiroe's rival is an armored child named Iron Mam. *Shiroe shares his French voice actor with Simon P., Woody Woodpecker, Scary, King Rick, Majora's Wrath, Ryohei Sasagawa and Isfan. *Shiroe shares his German voice actor with Sharpedo and Crow Jamian. *Shiroe shares his Arabic voice actor with Festro, Ichigo Kurosaki, Remy, Mr. Mime, Masaomi Heike, Club, Cinder, Tahno and Rin Okumura *Shiroe shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with the first Big Red Bandit of the Hand-It-Overs. Category:Log Horizon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters